Lost Memory
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: [ONE SHOT] When Kaiba loses his memory, the male YGO characters will take advantage of it... actually just Joey and Mokuba...This will be my last fic for a while and no future updates for my other fics for a while also...sorry


Lost Memory

chapter 1

Summary: When Kaiba loses his memory, the male YGO characters will take advantage of it...

Rated: R

Why rated R: Because I want it to be

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own YGO... and I may never will...just like I will never know how many licks does it take to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Seto! Look out!" Mokuba said as the basketball headed straight toward Kaiba's head. The ball hit the back of Kaiba and he went falling to the ground.

5 hours later

Kaiba woke up looking around seeing some people staring at him that he didn't recognize. " Where am I?" Kaiba asked, rubbing his head.

" Seto... big brother are you ok?" Mokuba asked looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba laid there wondering, where was he. "Who are you?" Kaiba said getting up and looking at Mokuba. " Do I know you?"

" Oh my ra... Kaiba has amnesia!" Joey said then smiled. He looked at Kaiba and sat by him. "Kaiba...whats my name?"Joey said.

" I don't know who you are... do you have a name?... Do I have a name?" Kaiba said dumbfounded. He saw the smirk on Joey's face. "Oo What?"

" I am Joey Wheeler...your king... and u are Kaiba...my...servant...do what I say..." Joey said then winking to Mokuba who immediately understood. "And this is prince Mokuba, you also have to obey him... now." Joey said as he tossed Kaiba a outfit. "Put this on and come out and we will start your training." About 10 minutes later Kaiba came back from putting the french maid out fit on. " Yes perfect Kaiba...now." Joey started before he got an alive fish and gave it to Kaiba. " Now...put this fish down your pants...while...drinking that whole thing of lemon juice." Joey said nearly laughing.

Kaiba looked at Joey and dropped the fish down his boxers, feeling bites on his manhood. " Master Joey... this fish has teeth and is biting my dick...what should I do?" Kaiba asked nearly crying.

" Keep it in your pants... when ever a fish bites your dick it makes you healthier than usual...so its a good thing." Joey said then watched Kaiba drink the lemon juice. Kaiba's mouth started to pucker as he swallowed the juice up. "Perfect...now...start to sell these boxes of cookies to people around the neighborhood ...dont worry about the fish in your oants...it gives u a nice touch."

Kaiba walked out of the house with Joey and Mokuba right behind him. He walked to the first house and knocked on there door.

"Seto, talk like a girl." Mokuba said receiving a thumbs up form Joey, he then smiled and thought, torchering Seto is fun.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba and heard the door open. A lady was at the door, she looked at Kaiba freaked out. Kaiba cleared his throat and started talking like Tea. " Hello ma'am, I am selling these cookies for 5.95, would u like to by a box?" (A/N: Forgive me DIS)

The lady stood at the door watching the fish move in Kaiba's pants and blood going down his leg. "No thanks." She said closing the door but Kaiba stopped her.

" Would you like it with a fox?" He said then pulling out Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho from his pants.

" What the hell...where am I?" Youko said then teleported.

" No I dont want them with a fox..." She said then closed the door, but Kaiba stopped her.

" WOuld you like them in the house?"

"No!"

"How about with... A huge moose!" Kaiba said then pulled a 50 foot moose out of his pants and watched the moose eat the old lady. " You should have brought my cookies you old hag!" He said then looked up to see the moose vomit the old lady back up on top of him. "(x x) ewwwwwww! U STUPID...AH!" He said then was eaten.

Kaiba woke up looking at Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, Duke, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura staring at him. He got up and stanggled Joey. "You bastard! Making me dress up as your man whore!"

Yugi removed Kaiba's hands from Joey's neck. " Kaiba...its ok...it was just a dream..." Yugi said sweat dropping.

" But it felt so real... Joey was in it...and Mokuba...and a 50 foot moose...and a fish that bit my dick...it felt painful but good at the same time...oh the way the fish lips was covering my hard..." Kaiba said before Tea hit his head with a bat and knoced him out.

" Lets not tell Kaiba that that wasnt a dream..." Joey whispered to Mokuba and received a nod back from the younger boy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KG: Ok...now I am not feeling that well... my friend is in a bad condition so i am gonna not write for a while...sorry for this inconvenience... I would like to thank Youko Kurama for coming...

YK: Why was I in Kaiba's pants?

KG: Because I say so... I dont own Youko nor YYH...so dont sue...i'll be back in a few weeks writing or so... till then...thanks...read and review...


End file.
